The things you could do, you won't but you might
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Vous avez déjà rêvé d'échapper à tout ? De partir loin et de recommencer votre vie ? Et bien tout n'est pas toujours facile, quand votre passé et un sexy brun vient vous hanter même dans un autre pays... les choses peuvent devenir assez compliquées. HP/DM
1. Kaki Parka

Bonsoir à tout le monde, je sais que ca fait un moment... une éternité ? J'ai vraiment été occupée cette année et le suis encore, cependant se soir j'avais envie d'écrire, ce qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal, je pense que vous allez voir ceci si vous continuez à lire !

**Couples** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy ( Pour le moment, il y aura d'autres couples occasionnels/stables plus tard )

**Raiting** : M ( à venir )

**Warning** : Attention des relations homosexuelles sont à venir, si vous avez des problèmes et que votre cerveau ne peut pas comprendre que l'amour est l'amour, ne lisez pas ? ( Ah et : apprenez à utilisez car vous êtes carrément perdus...)

**Résumé **: Vous avez déjà rêvé d'échapper à tout ? De partir loin et de recommencer votre vie ? Et bien tout n'est pas toujours facile, quand votre passé et un sexy brun vient vous hanter même dans un autre pays... les choses peuvent devenir assez compliquées.

Bonne Lecture ! xx

_**The things you could do, you won't but you might - Prologue**_

Les soirées étudiantes, l'indépendance, qui n'en a pas rêvé, pourvoir sortir les week-ends, rentrer le matin dans une état pas possible.

Après une semaine de rentrée, pas trop chargée,, étant donnée que c'est la toute première semaine du cursus universitaire, Draco se préparait enfin à sortir et à goûter aux plaisirs des étudiants. Et à la vie tout court puisque ses parents et ses devoirs en tant qu'un Malfoy ne lui ont jamais permis cela. Heureusement pour lui, il à réussi à se faire de bons amis en quelques jours, chose indispensable pour sortir. Le parcours de la soirée est déjà assez bien tracé : un bar/karaoké bien écossais qu'il à découvert avec ses amis lors de la soirée d'hier, ensuite un petit tour dans la seule boite de nuit de cette petite ville, même s'il préfère appeler ce lieu un village.

Le WizzardPot est rempli, contrairement à la soirée précédente. Le bar est très petit, vieux, l'intérieur est tout en bois, une chaleureuse ambiance y règne. Cet endroit à toute de suite plu à Draco, lui rappelant un peu ce bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter en Angleterre avec ses amis, juste pour s'asseoir à l'étage, toujours vide, boire un café et passer la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, à rigoler pour des conneries, et puis sortir dehors, s'asseoir sur la terrasse et fumer tranquillement avec Blaize ou Pansy, en critiquant les gens qui passent. Cependant, le WizzardPot est également un endroit pour une soirée Karaoké, et Draco n'avait jamais chanté devant des gens mais cela avant hier, disons que son talent de chanteur est... pathétique ? Mais comme on dit : il y a toujours une première fois à tout. Depuis qu'il à déménagé, Draco se sent libre, il peut enfin être lui même, l'opinion des gens lui importe peu, et ici, dans ce petit village, personne ne le reconnaît, le poids de ses actions durant la guerre semble avoir disparu. C'est ainsi qu'il a été entraîné par Anni et peut-être l'alcool, à chanter dans ce petit pub, et ça lui à plu, Sweet Dreams, la première chanson qu'il à chanté en karaoké de toute sa vie. Se soir, le duo Draco/Anni a pas mal de chansons prévues, Yesterday des Beatles, She'll be loved de Maroon 5, I don't care de Icona Pop...

Après Bohemian Rhapsody chanté pas Emma, qui a une voix magnifique, et un 5ème ou 6ème Jagger Bomb, Draco se fait traîner dehors par Dereck et Anni pour une pause clope. Comme toujours il fait froid, mais le vent et l'air font du bien, ses joues le brûlent autant que la fumé brûle sa gorge. Marlboro est son petit plaisir malsain, mais on ne perd pas aussi facilement les mauvaises habitudes.

Les réflexions de Draco sont interrompues par deux hommes de 25 ans environs qui viennent les accoster, sans aucun doute. Ils sont bourrés, et écossais, puisque Draco à du mal à les comprendre.

-Salut beauté, je t'ai déjà vu ici il me semble.

Draco regarde Anni qui est entrain de parler avec l'autre homme, leur regard se croise et il trouve un air agacé dans les yeux de la jeune fille, un air qui est sûrement présent dans ses propres yeux.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

Réponse sec, jamais de question, pas d'information, se sont les règles basiques que Draco applique aux personnes qui viennent le déranger en soirées. Cependant celui-ci semble persistent.

-Tu es étudiant à l'université ici ?

Anni balance sa clope parterre et Dereck apparaît de Merlin sait ou, Draco pousse un petit soupir de soulagent avant de s'engouffrer dans le pub sans répondre à la question qui lui avait été adressé. Heureusement l'homme ne le poursuit pas à l'intérieur.

Les chansons et boissons s'enchaînent et le temps passe plus vite que prévu. Ils décident enfin de délaisser leur petit bar et se diriger vers la boite, qui en réalité se trouve de l'autre coté de la rue.

La queue n'est pas énorme, seulement deux ou trois personnes attendent devant eux. Ils arrivent donc rapidement devant les videurs, et le sang de Draco arrête sûrement de circuler. Un jeune homme aux yeux plus verts que le plus pur vert et aux cheveu bruns décoiffés se tient en face de lui. Il est tellement familier mais semble également différent de la personne que Draco connaissait. Il semble heureux, souriant, chaleureux dans sa parka kaki. Et surtout, quand les yeux de ce jeune homme se posent sur Draco, son sourire reste en place, ce qui est tellement inhabituel que Draco a du mal à y croire, c'est la qu'il s'en rappelle enfin : Harry Potter a perdu la mémoire à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort.


	2. Regarde moi

Couples : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy ( Pour le moment, il y aura d'autres couples occasionnels/stables plus tard )

Raiting : M ( à venir )

Warning : Attention des relations homosexuelles sont à venir, si vous avez des problèmes et que votre cerveau ne peut pas comprendre que l'amour est l'amour, ne lisez pas ? ( Ah et : apprenez à utilisez car vous êtes carrément perdus...)

Résumé : Vous avez déjà rêvé d'échapper à tout ? De partir loin et de recommencer votre vie ? Et bien tout n'est pas toujours facile, quand votre passé et un sexy brun vient vous hanter même dans un autre pays... les choses peuvent devenir assez compliquées.

Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord je veux souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde, avec un peu de retard certes ! Et peut-être même une bonne année puisque je ne pense pas poster quelque chose avant le réveillon !

Cette fanfic a pris un peu trop de retard à mon goût mais elle est assez difficile à écrire. Le fait est, elle est basée sur ma vie personnelle ( certains points seulement ), et disons que les choses ne sont pas comme je l'avais prévu en commençant à écrire cette histoire.

**Bonne lecture ! Xx**

Le pire et le meilleur moment de la soirée était sûrement quand Potter lui a demandé son nom. Le pire parce que cela voulait dire que le brun ne savait absolument pas qui Draco était, et être aussi facilement oublié par votre meilleur ennemi est un coup dur. Et le meilleur car Draco à cru que...peut-être il avait attiré l'attention de l'ancien Gryffindor. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, apparemment dans ce « club » les gens devaient laisser leur nom pour récupérer leurs affaires dans le vestiaire à la sortie, ce qui, reconnaissons le, est juste stupidement ridicule puisque toute personne qui connaît votre nom peut partir avec vos biens.

Plus les jours avançaient et plus Draco pensait au brun. A-t-il vraiment tout oublié ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre ?

Car personne ne connaissaient les réponses à ces questions. Potter étaient le seul survivant de la bataille finale, et apparemment, même lui ne savait pas comment tout s'était déroulé puisqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Le survivant qui perd la mémoire, se sujet à fait les unes des journaux pendant des mois, et puis Potter avait tout simplement disparu.

-Draco !

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Anni qui, apparemment, essayait de lui dire quelque chose depuis un moment.

-Quoi ? - Répondit Draco d'une voix froide.

Anni lui jeta un regard noir avant de carrément l'attaquer. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses joues, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau fragile et ses doigts commencèrent à tirer la peau de ses joues.

-Draaacooo, ne me parle plus sur ce ton et arrête de penser à ton amoureux !

Un sourire étira le visage du blond, son amie était juste adorable. Ils étaient devenus, en quelque sorte, meilleurs amis.

-Il n'est pas mon amoureux.

La brune lui tira la langue :

-Peut-être mais avoue qu'il est canon !

Canon, Potter ? Il n'avait jamais vu le brun comme tel. Mais en y pensant, il l'était. Ses cheveux noirs , décoiffé, ses yeux verts pétillants et surtout, ce nouveau sourire taquin que l'ancien Gryffindor possédait désormais, plus cette fichue parka kaki. Depuis quand est-ce que les hommes potaient des parkas ? Depuis quand ?

-Peut-etre...

Apparemment cette réponse fut suffisante pour Anni puisqu'elle le laissa tranquil et retourna à ses occupations précédentes : essayer ses rouges à lèvres qu'elles connaissait sûrement par cœur maintenant.

Foutue Parka, elle le poursuivait même une semaine après. Comment est-ce qu'un vêtement pouvait obséder une personne, plus Draco Malfoy, à ce point ? Tout simplement impossible...pourtant...

Draco se trouvait devant son miroir, entrain de se préparer pour sa soirée. Cette fois il avait passé encore plus de temps sur ses cheveux et sa tenue, sans raison particulière bien sur.

La soirée se passait très bien, toutes les personnes présentes étaient plus ou moins pompettes. Ce qui, il faut dire, prouvait que la soirée était réussite.

-Je parie que t'es pas cap de lui demander son numéro !

C'était Noémie qui avait parlé.

Avant d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait quand même de Potter, son ennemi, le Sauveur, le Survivant, Draco s'entendit dire :

-Si j'ai son numéro avant 4h du matin tu me dois 5 Galions.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, affichant des regards plus que taquins, certains même moqueurs. Mais cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment, il était habitué à bien pire, la guerre n'avais pas été une expérience très agréable pour l'héritier Malfoy.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute manière, ils se trouvaient tous dans un bar, leur bar habituel maintenant, encore et toujours le WizzardPot. Dereck étaient entrain de chanter, comme toujours, mais bon, il pouvait se le permettre avec sa voie d'ange.

Ils étaient tous les deux entrain de fumer dehors, et par tous les deux j'entends Anni et Draco, Dereck était passé à la clope électronique et ne fumait des indus que rarement. Dos contre un mur, son mur, celui qui arrondi un angle d'immeuble et vous donne une vue directe, impeccable sur Milky Rooms, c'est un étrange nom pour une boite de nuit, en effet, le blond regardait les gens défiler, la queue diminuer et se rallonger à nouveau. Apparemment Potter travaillait ce soir la, accompagné par l'autre videur noir qui faisait légèrement penser à Blaize. Draco laissa son regard dériver sur Anni car le brun était plus qu'occupé et il ne pouvait que voir la capuche de sa fichue parka, pas comme si il voulait voir Potter bien évidement.

Anni lui parlait de sa dernière relation amoureuse, de son ex copain qui se comportait comme un gamin en supprimant toutes leurs photos et publications sur Facebook. Pendant que la jeune femme parlait Draco examinait son visage, il ne lui manquait rien, elle était la femme parfaite, en tout. Un corps bien foutu, une visage harmonieux, une douce voix, un caractère fou, elle avait tout pour plaire et c'est la que Draco aurait aimé ne pas être gay.

Il leva ses yeux, ne voulant pas passer pour un retardé mental et croisa ceux de Potter, le fixant de loin.


End file.
